


【ggad】拨开阴霾看未来

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: *题目来自于卡桑德拉·瓦布拉斯基的《拨开迷雾看未来》和狗米网站somewhere in the shadows灵感来自于JCB网站的图片圣诞快乐！
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	【ggad】拨开阴霾看未来

教室被昏暗的灯光和朦胧的水汽笼罩着——摩普索斯教授*一向喜欢搞这些奇奇怪怪的小手段：“来烘托课堂氛围”，每当学生们向他提出质疑他就会这么回答。这对于冬天的德姆斯特朗来说着实不是什么合适的做法：占卜课教室本来就在顶楼，朝南的落地窗在白天会为了让更多阳光通过而变得更大，几乎占据掉整整一面墙；可随之而来的就是轻易穿透玻璃的狂风暴雪的呼啸声以及更加肆虐的寒意。

而今天又很不巧地是个阴天，这就意味着在这一天仅有的几个小时的白昼里阳光也无力将教室装点得多么明亮。昏黄的灯光照在雾蒙蒙的水晶球上，又反射进教室雾蒙蒙的水汽里——学生们不得不裹紧了毛发蓬乱的毛皮斗篷，试图在昏昏欲睡和无孔不入、渗进校服的寒意中选择至少一个抵挡。

而盖勒特·格林德沃是个例外。他将自己的毛皮斗篷打理得柔滑整洁——就像自己的耀眼的金发一样几乎能在光的照射下反出光来——然后将其松松垮垮地挂在身上。并非他比所有同学都抗冻，盖勒特伸手摸了摸被自己挂在身上的银质小瓶子。在这个保暖咒并不能有效地抵抗冬天寒冷的地方，一簇可以随身携带用来取暖的火苗可是不得多得的好东西。

当然啦，倒不是说德姆斯特朗的同学们蠢得连个蓝色风铃草火焰都学不会，实在是任何以火焰为基础的魔咒都会违校规而触发警报*：谁知道会不会有人恶作剧或者故意用厉火来惹出什么祸端呢。盖勒特在心里轻笑了一声，校规的制定者还是太过于自信了。精通咒语的大师，可以通过精巧的构思和精湛的技艺把普通的魔咒发挥出不亚于任何黑魔法的威力，可以将任何魔法呈现出和其本身截然不同的效果，谁规定了火苗一定来自于火焰咒或其变种呢？他低头看了看瓶口，黑色的火焰跳动着。

这也不是说比同学们过得舒服得多的盖勒特在更加认真地听课。恰恰相反，他的思绪早就飞到了城堡外面。绝大部分德姆斯特朗的学生都盼着冬天早点过去，因为极短的白昼意味着他们不得不窝在相对温暖一些的室内，告别城堡外的湖面和山脉；但盖勒特却丝毫不在意，更少人出去只会更加方便他的实验，不用遮遮掩掩地防止别人发现自己的行踪。

他对很多课都是不屑一顾的，他环顾了一圈低头努力盯着各自水晶球的同学们，然后悠闲地闭上了眼睛，靠在并不算舒适的椅背里。预言这东西讲究天分，不被眷顾的人就像是拿到魔杖的麻瓜和哑炮；他们就算背下了整本教材、或者把眼睛陷进水晶球里都不会窥探到一丝一毫的真理——但正如哑炮们永远会忿忿不平试图让魔杖做出些事情，他这些可悲的同学会为了一些错误的猜测各自坚持己见，争吵得不可开交。而真正的先知，则并不拘泥于这一次预言的机会：各种各样的预感总会以千奇百怪的方式找上他。盖勒特歪歪头，将思绪收回到晚上的实验进程的构思中。

上课走神对于盖勒特来说几乎是安全的，教授们知道他的能耐，也知道他的性子，大部分时候都随着他。到现在，除了黑魔法教授还热衷于喊盖勒特在课上当他的助手之外，其余的教授已经乐得对课上闭目养神的盖勒特睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正他的成绩总会让心怀抱怨的教授们无话可说。

摩索普斯教授则是个例外：他从一开始就没有对盖勒特的走神行为提出任何质疑或是不满，甚至从从未在课上点过盖勒特回答任何问题，似乎是一早就料到了这位学生的性子似的。“或许也是个真正的先知。”在其他人都至少被点名过三次之后，盖勒特评价道。

而现在，房间里面这位年长的真正先知正穿梭于学生之中，询问他们看见了什么。

“伊万诺夫？”

“水晶球的雾很浓，教授。”学生回答，“等等，我看见了…一个绑着长头巾，眼睛下面被划了一道的人，我想这意味着…意味着……”与声音同一个方向上传来了刷刷的翻书声。

盖勒特撇撇嘴，控制自己不要笑出声。毫无天分的人看水晶球很容易把周围投射下来的影子当作水晶球的反馈；而且这个答案对于一个初学者来说过于详细了，就算是他自己在第一次用水晶球时也无法给出这么精准的描述——他将眼睛睁开一条缝，果不其然，看到了和伊万诺夫描述中装扮得一模一样的摩普索斯。

“精准的描述，伊万诺夫先生。不过当你抬起头时，可能会发现在你们低下头时，你的教授已经换了一身衣服。”

学生们依言抬头，随后教师中爆发了一阵哄笑。伊万诺夫又看了看自己的水晶球，也不好意思地挠了挠头。

“教授，那么我们在水晶球里看到什么样的人才是预言呢？”

“注意，沃尔科夫先生。水晶球不一定会显现出一个人，它更有可能呈现出某种意象，比如游荡的大狗常常被人们认为是不祥的代表。至于水晶球怎样预言出人——盖勒特，不如你来分享一下你看到了什么？”

盖勒特吓了一跳，这是他第一次在占卜课上被点名。如果不是和摩普索斯一向风格类似的装束，他几乎要以为眼前的占卜课教授被黑魔法教授附身了。他不紧不慢地睁开眼睛，看向了自己的水晶球。

水晶球里的白雾慢慢旋转着，随即——在盖勒特的注视下他们开始不均匀地旋转，某些地方因为移动速度更快而收紧了一些。移动的白雾慢慢勾勒出了一张脸，一张俊秀的但他并不认识的脸。

这并不寻常，盖勒特望着水晶球。摩普索斯教授说得很对，水晶球直接显现出一个特定的人是极少的情况，他之前看到的都是一些预兆和意象，再结合自己通过其他方式获得的预言进行判断。直接看到一个人，这对他自己也是第一次。

盖勒特在心里慢慢盘算着伪造一个答案的可能性；他大可以将自己前一天晚上的预言答出来——随即他意识到，这是摩普索斯第一次点他课上回答。

“我看见了一个赤褐色头发的男孩子，”盖勒特望着球体里面线条逐渐清晰至慢慢显现出颜色的影像，“蓝眼睛，黑色的袍子上面别着红色的徽章，他似乎在写着什么——英语，关于变形术的论文。”

摩普索斯的声音仿佛从古井里面传上来一般波澜不惊：“还有吗？”

盖勒特看着水晶球中又慢慢显现出另外一张脸，金发异瞳——那是属于他自己的，两个人似乎关系很好，正在为了一个话题探讨。盖勒特敏锐地发现水晶球中的自己正在纸上化着什么，而红发少年此时的服装也变成了缀满了星星月亮的睡衣。“不，没有了。他在写跨物种变形的论文。”

“那你认为水晶球在告诉你什么呢？”摩普索斯目不转睛地盯着盖勒特，似乎生怕自己错过什么。

“我不知道，教授。”盖勒特违心地答道。

**Author's Note:**

> 1摩普索斯教授：罗琳最开始设定中的占卜课教授，是个盲人但预言奇准无比（名字来源于古希腊巫师、预言家摩普索斯）；但后来因为预言过准这能力太bug而放弃。这里向罗琳借个名字，摩普索斯不瞎，但是预言能力bug。  
> 2 克鲁姆说过德姆斯特朗“只有在施魔法时才能点火”，其余私设。


End file.
